Awkward Moments
by jackie-88-ac
Summary: Love between weird moments...definetly an AXC fic. so far, first chapter up!


**Heh...heh...I haven't been on for a long time now, and I have been busy with homework. Webster's definition of homework: crapfest. I thought the holidays were supposed to be jolly while spending your time with your family and skiing at Blue Mountain (I absolutely love to ski :D). Instead, I'm at home finishing my homework. Anyway, if you read my profile, I'll be putting off the music fanfic till later. I have to look inside my empty brain for some ideas, so that won't be on the site till February. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on my other stories. Enjoy this new fanfic!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I couldn't be happier if I did. And I'm pretty depressed right now.

Cagalli pulled on her golden hair in frustration as she walked though the gilded palace doors. Her eyes shot around the room, looking for any signs of friends. No luck. Her friends probably weren't even invited to this ball from Hell. She walked herself over to the table covered with expensive looking drinks and helped herself to a small glass of fruit punch. Why did Orb spend so much money on these stupid parties?

"Aren't I supposed to be the one in charge here! Those wretched Orb officials do everything without telling me! If I were informed, I would have put the money to good use, like….ICE CREAM!" the Orb princess thought furiously, as her cheeks began to grow red with anger. Even though she was nineteen, she was as naïve as if she were four. She brought the small glass up to her lips and emptied the contents of it into her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. Wiping the tiny droplets of fruity goodness off her lips, she got up and wondered around the gigantic ballroom. She head twirled to the right and saw the bastard Yuuna talking to his father, who was as much of a jackass as his son. Quickly, she walked in the opposite direction and found herself in the library, where her late father used to do his work and read leisurely.

"Brings back bad memories," she muttered under breath. She peered around the brightly lit room, and saw elegantly painted walls and large bookcases crammed with thick books. In the corners, she saw comfortable looking chairs with soft pillows. Absentmindedly, she hunted around the bookcases for any book that caught her attention. She golden orbs shifted up and she saw a familiar book cover with red binding. It was her late father's photo album.

_Flashback_

"_Hi daddy!" squealed the four year-old Cagalli. Her short blonde hair bounced behind her as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock and fell face first into the mud. Cagalli slowly got up and looked at her hands. They were scraped and bloody. _

"_OWWIE!" screamed the little princess. With the non-bloody part of her arm, she began to rub off the mud streaked on her adorable little face. Her father, the Lion of Orb, rushed to help his little daughter up. _

"_Are you alright?" Uzumi Nara Attha asked his precious little girl. Cagalli had scared the crap out of him and he was breathing heavily. Cagalli rubbed the tears out of her eyes and smiled up at her dad._

"_I'm alright, daddy! Don't worry about me!" Cagalli happily told her father. Uzumi breathed a breath of relief and picked up Cagalli and carried her over to the shady place under the tree. _

_Placing her gently on the picnic blanket, they both saw Cagalli's mother coming over with the camera and a large basket. Cagalli guessed that the basket was filled to the top with cake, ice cream, candy, and other sugary goodness that a four year-old would think of. Uzumi's wife laughed at Cagalli and took a snapshot with the Polaroid camera in her hand. Instantly, a picture shot out of the camera. Uzumi grabbed the photo, shook it, and peered at it. It portrayed Cagalli and her muddy face and Uzumi with his overwhelmed face. He stared at it, looked at his wife who saw the picture and was chuckling quietly, then glanced at his little girl, who was playing on the sand. Cagalli was oblivious to everything that happened but began to look at her parents curiously. She crawled to her giggling parents and took a look at the picture. _

The princess smiled as the scene played in her head. It seem like it was yesterday when her parents died. She reached for the priceless book, but it was out of her reach. On her tip-toes, she tried to grab the book, but her high-heeled shoes prevented her from even touching the cover.

"Stupid shoes," Cagalli grumbled and took of her shoes. Chucking them of the large porch door, it landed in the back garden. She hoped that the gardeners wouldn't find them. On her feet, the princess tried again to have the precious album in her hands. This time, she touched the front cover, but still couldn't place a finger on the actual part that held the pages together.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the book and a voice asked her: "What are you doing in your bare feet?"

**Haha…I wonder what Cags' answer will be. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic. The next chappie will HOPFULLY be up soon, but I can't guarantee that it will. Please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes of grammar errors! Anyway, please give me a review! Flames are welcome. And if you have a question for me, don' hesitate and drop it off in the reviews page! See ya next time! **


End file.
